hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
North Korea (Kia Soo-im)
North Korea (北朝鮮) (Also known as the Democratic People's Republic of Korea (朝鮮民主主義人民共和国) is a supporting character in Hetalia: Axis Powers, but a main character in a fanmade series, Hetalia: Axis of Evil. She represents the country of North Korea and is South Korea's older sister. Her given name for the series is Kia Soo-im (起亜秀-イム) Former Names She used to be known as Goguryeo, Goryeo and Joseon due to the fact that the three empires used her lands as a central point of their kingdoms. Appearance Prior to her sudden transformation in personality, North Korea wore a beautiful robe that was made out of fine silks. It was a yellow and red robe, which usually represented royalty, and throughout her time as a young imperial country, she changed her attire quite often. However today, she no longer wears such, and burnt it up as a result of the Korean War. She now wears the same military general suit of a really high ranking North Korean Army Commander, which is khaki with badges and several symbols of the North Korean Democratic Republic on her. In her swimwear, carries the flag of North Korea on her bikini top and bottom like other nations. North Korea sleeps without underwear on. North Korea like her brother, has brown hair, but it's more darker than his. Her hair is a ponytail, but thinner and has a white band behind that goes down to her upper buttock. She also has slightly more purple eyes than her brother, but its a bit hard to see. Personality Unlike her otherwise, cheerful and perverted younger brother, South Korea, North Korea is rather strict, serious and uses brutality as a nessisary force on criminals. For the last 53 years, she had been in a cold conflict with her brother, South Korea, which technally is still at war with, having to never sign a peace treaty, and signed an armitse treaty. But even that treaty did not work, and had been broken, and now war is inevitable. However, none can describe in words now much she hates America even more than South Korea himself. Infact, she devoted most of her life into his destruction . She is extremely picky about outsiders, and do not accept them into her country unless they have a special permission and reason in her country. She only seems to get along with a few particular countries, and her boss, Kim Jong-un, and most of the other Kims that she was with. She claims Kim il-sung as a national hero either way. She is also usually depressed due to the fact that her people usually suffer under her boss, the Kims, but she usually feel this due to the fact that she only stays around Pyongyang, and not the other parts of the country. However, before the Korean War, she was nothing like this. Infact, she was a cheery, happy young girl just like her younger brother, South Korea. She loved flowers, and pretty pettles, and was a much more brighter personality than today. Although western countries always potray her as an evil person who wants to rule the world, it's not really like that at all. In fact, she is simply lonely and misunderstood. She doesn't want to kill her brother, she just wants to unite with him. It's just that she uses very extreme methods.But she wants to directly kill America for what he had done to her and her people for them to be extremely opressed and made the Kims crazy. Relations Axis of Evil Iran Iran and North Korea share good relations, but they rarely contact each other because they are not officially allies yet. Iraq North Korea feels Iraq's pressure against America and usually helps him calm himself down when he explodes out of anger. They usually like to talk about his mother, Babylon. Cuba North Korea and Cuba usually share secret deals with eachother, although recently, they were caught by Panama trying to bring back arms through a smelly three decade year old rust bucket ship. West Libya (Gaddafi Libya) North Korea and West Libya are on good terms since North Korea supports his boss, Mommar Gaddafi. When their bosses meet, North and West usually speak about how stupid America is. However, after his boss died from a shot, West Libya faded away. Syria North Korea supports Syria into fighting the rebels. With her support, Syria believes further to help form the alliances with the other anti-American countries. Outposts of Tyranny Belarus North Korea is one of the few people who understand Belarus. North Korea usually cheers up Belarus and helps her support her ideas against America. Zimbabwe Zimbabwe and North Korea both oppress America together, so they are pretty close, infact so close, that a statue of his leader was made of the same material that Kim il-Sung was made of when his statues were erected. Burma Although Burma threw out her military power, she still maintains a friendly relation with North Korea. The two usually drink tea with Vietnam, Laos and Thailand and most of the Southeast Asians on occasions. Allies of North Korea China China and North Korea were always friends until China begun to slowly back away from her. In the past before, they worked together, and China even helped North Korea in the Korean war, eventually pushing back the UN, US, and South Korea, until they were pushed back north. However, 53 years since the war still continues, China begun to loose interest with North Korea as trade increases with America and the fact of her new nuclear missile program. Now, China completely cut off ties with North Korea, leaving her alone from support, and perhaps will one day turn against her if North Korea launches a nuclear missile towards a country. China (and possibly Turkmenistan) is the only legitimate ally that North Korea has left. Turkmenistan One of the last people that actually understand her, Turkmenistan is North Korea's lover, and she would do anything in her power to protect her. Due to the fact that the two have a similar history, and similar leaders, and similar cults of personalities, Turkmenistan is considered North Korea's only true girl, and usually sees her whenever she is pained. This could also include sexual activity. Allies of America America North Korea claims America responsible for the state that she and her brother are in, and even claimed America to be a "sworn enemy of the republic". Going as far to saying that, she hates America. She would feel happy nevertheless to go nuke and trigger happy over America's head. Infact, her entire room shows pictures of America being target at, and have America, the fifty states and territories as her targets for target practice with her boss, Kim Jong-un. South Korea Perhaps the most complicated of relations, North Korea hates South Korea with all of her heart, but at the same time, loves him for being her brother. Even if the two nations are still at war, she still sends out her regards to the South. Even though her bosses refuse to interact with eachother, she secretly wishes that she would have those moments on the mountains again, singing and playing around with flowers in their hands like they did as children. But now, she is nearly prepared for war as soon as her boss broke the Armistice treaty and cut off lines between Seoul and Pyongyang. Now she will definately know that she might never (or possibly ever) communicate with South Korea ever again, but she only hopes the day would finally come she could actually meet him again, in a time of peace. Canada North Korea and Canada do not share a good relation due to his pro-American sediments. Russia A former friend that was once the host of the Soviet Club, Russia and North Korea are now no longer friends, and North Korea views Russia as "brainwashed". During the Soviet times, Russia when he was a Socialist Federal Soviet Republic (SFSR) they were great partners in crime. In fact, she recalled that all of the Soviet Union recognizes her as the true sole legitimate Korea. Now, however, Russia does not see this, and wishes for her to stop using nuclear weapons. Belgium North Korea and Belgium rarely interact due to the fact that Belgium has strict policies in the European Union to condemn North Korea for many things. Therefore, North Korea grew a dislike towards Belgium for such actions. Ukraine Ukraine and North Korea are the same breast size, and share a small bond, however it's never usually seen. Japan North Korea and Japan are not on the best terms. Also threatening to strike him with a nuclear missile, North Korea also wants to have vengeance for her home being colonized. Taiwan North Korea often calls Taiwan "Formosa", and never refers to her as her new, independent name Taiwan (or to some people the Republic of China or ROC). She sees Taiwan as a little sister, but even Taiwan fears the growing power of North Korea's boss. East Libya (NTC Libya) North Korea strongly opresses West Libya's brother who had united Libya under his bannar. She thinks he will start a new era of pain for the Libyans. Germany North Korea and Germany do not get along, and are concidred parraels of the military world. Italy North Korea shares a negative relation with Italy and finds him annoying. England North Korea and England share a negative relation since he called her country "digudsting and filthy". Neutral Prussia North Korea does not recognize the existence of Prussia, calling him an old empire that is now occupied. She only remembers East Germany. Romano North Korea does not recognize Romano as a country or his existance, and considers him a province of Italy. Switzerland North Korea and Switzerland share neutral relations, and usually have no trouble talking together. Liechtenstein North Korea really had fallen for the adorableness of Liechtenstein, naming her one of the best friends she could ever have. Liechtenstein said she feels sorry for her and usually is patted on the head by her. Transnistria Despite the fact that she does not recognize her, North Korea gets some if not most of her arms from Transnistria slipping through Moldova thanks to Ukraine. Vietnam North Korea and Vietnam are friends due to their similar ideas and history (Vietnam was the Northern part of Vietnam before havng South surrender and fade.). Malaysia North Korea is friends with Malaysia and usually has tea with her along with many Southeast Asian nations. Trivia *Although August 15th is her foundation day, she was born much earlier than that. *North Korea and South Korea are the same age. Both of them being 26. *Despite the fact North Korea was founded in 1948, shes actually older, if not much older than South Korea. Although some speculate they are the same age, the Empire of Goguryeo existed since 37BC, and it's capital being Pyongyang in 427, thus making North Korea the eldest sister. *2P!North Korea and 2P!South Korea are pretty much the same characters except opposite genders and opposite sides of the Korean Peninsula. *North Korea never smiled for 53 years, making her the most gloomiest character breaking Belarus' record of being the most gloomiest nation in Hetalia. *Unlike other North Koreans, North Korea knows where Colorodo Springs is at. *North Korea is tall for an average North Korean, being of 5'7, where as normal North Koreans height scales are 5'4-5'5. She usually has to look down at her countrymen to see thm. Category:Countries Category:Asia Category:Asian Category:East Asia Category:Dictator-controlled Countries Category:FemaleCharacters Category:Female Countries Category:Female Category:Axis of Evil